A New House
by Lucifer's Chloe
Summary: This is a continuation of my other story, "A New Friend." Spencer, Derek, Ella and Livi move to Princeton when Spencer's specialist suddenly transfers. What the hell has House done this time? Slash and Mpreg
1. A Temporary Fix

So… I've moved on to _House M.D. _as my current fixation and have brought my mpreg kink with me. There seems to be a lot of Pregnant House, so I'm bringing a pregnant Wilson to the table. Spencer and Derek will also feature, as a continuation from "A New Friend." Lovers of Tony, Jethro and Leo, don't go away, they will be featuring too.

Disclaimer: All not mine. CBS, Fox, David Shore and other executives claim them. I think they aren't using them to their full potential, but I'm willing to.

A Temporary Fix

"Papa, up!" Livi held up her hands, making a grabby motion. Spencer pressed his lips together and glanced down at her. "Sorry, Livi."

Her lower lip pouted and her eyes started to fill. She was still Papa's girl and she wanted to be held by him, _now_.

"Hey, Livi, no crying." Penny picked her up and bounced the toddler on her hip. Livi buried her face against Penny's shoulder and cried.

"Dammit!" Spencer rubbed his belly and looked longingly at his daughter.

"Spence, you can't pick her up."

"I know," he said. "And I hate it!"

"Unca Spencer?" Leo DiNozzo-Gibbs pressed himself against Spencer's legs. "Do you and Ella and Livi and Unca Derek hafta go away?"

Spencer groaned. "I'm sorry, Leo, but we do. But, it's just for a little while, I promise."

Leo's eyes filled too. His papa, Tony, knelt down next to him, hugging his son. "Leo, everyone is coming back. Uncle Spencer has to go to a special doctor for the baby, remember."

Leo nodded and rubbed his eyes.

Spencer closed his own eyes. "If everyone doesn't stop crying, I'm going to start."

"Hey, Pretty Boy, none of that." Derek came up behind his husband, wrapping his arms around him and cupping the five-month-baby belly Spencer had.

"God, I _hate_ my doctor right now."

"It isn't his fault. Some other doctor in Jersey got pregnant and his partner demanded Doc Moore attend." He kissed Spencer's cheek. "We'll be up there for six months. You'll have this one and we'll come home. Everything will be all right."

"This is the last one," Spencer insisted. "I want my tube tied or whatever."

"Honey, I'll get a vasectomy if you want."

"I want."

Derek chuckled.

"Are we going?" Ella threw her bag in the backseat and stood next to the chair, hands on her hips.

"God, are we sure she doesn't belong to Gibbs?" Derek asked. Tony glanced between Ella and Jethro. "Yeah. She's all yours."

Leo sniffled and leaned against Tony. Tony kissed his son's forehead and stood up. "I want daily check-ins."

Spencer grinned. "Of course."

"Me too," Penny said. "And Abby does too."

"Can we just conference call? I don't have enough time to call everyone separately."

"Hmm… Add my mother to that list too, but only once a week."

"That's your problem," Spencer said.

Jethro packed the last box into the trailer. "You guys are all good."

"Thanks for taking Clooney," Derek said.

"No problem," Jethro shrugged.

"We're hoping it will distract Leo," Tony said. "That and Patrick and Dahlia are finally old enough to be interesting." He glanced down. "And where did Leo go?"

Spencer pointed.

Leo had climbed into the back seat of the car and buckled himself between Ella and Livi's seats. "Ready."

Penny smiled and carried Livi to the car, buckling her in. "I think your papa and daddy would be very sad if you went away."

Leo's eyes got big; he quickly unbuckled and ran back to Tony, wrapping his arms around his legs. "Don't be sad."

"I won't be, now that you're here," Tony assured.

Leo smiled.

Ella walked over and hugged Leo. "Bye."

"See you in a bit."

She nodded and climbed in the car, getting in her seat, waiting for Derek to buckle her in.

"This is it," Derek said. Spencer nodded.

"Safe trip," Penny kissed their cheeks and patted Spencer's tummy. "Keep my nephew safe."

"That's why we're _going_."

Tony chuckled and hugged Spencer. "See you in a bit."

"You bet." Spencer squeezed his first friend outside of the BAU.

Tony stepped aside and Jethro hugged the lithe genius. "Take care."

"I will. Watch over Tony."

"Been doing it for years."

Tony smirked.

Spencer got in the car as Derek buckled Ella and said his good-byes. Then he got in the driver's seat and started the car, pulling out of the driveway. Elle and a friend would be moving in within the week, so the house wouldn't be empty for six months. Derek would be doing consulting work while they were away and Spencer found an on-line teaching position. There was a house waiting for them in Princeton and a day care center for the girls.

Derek reached over and squeezed Spencer's hand. "Hey, we're going to be fine."

"I don't like being away from home when I'm pregnant. I want my house, with my bed and all my comforts."

"I know, I know. I'd rather be home too." He merged onto the highway. "But we're going to get through this. Now, close your eyes and try to sleep."

Spencer sighed and still holding Derek's hand, closed his eyes.

* * *

Greg House winced when he heard Wilson throw up again. He hadn't taken to pregnancy well at all.

"I'm going…"

That would be the last of breakfast.

A very pale James Wilson staggered into the kitchen. He sank into the nearest chair and leaned against House. "You're going to have a vasectomy, tomorrow."

_Like hell he was. _House wrapped an arm around his partner. "Guess what?"

Wilson sighed. "What?"

"Doctor Henry Moore is coming up to be your primary during this fiasco."

"I'm pregnant. It's yours. We've been trying. This is not a fiasco." Wilson groaned. "I thought he had another patient down in DC."

"He does."

"Oh God, House, what did you do?"

"Nothing! I swear. I don't know why Moore suddenly decided to come to Princeton."

"What did Cuddy offer him?"

"Something really good. He almost showed up the next day. _And_ the hospital made arrangements for his other patient to temporarily move here."

"Where?"

"My old place."

Wilson cracked an eye. "I hope you aren't making them pay through the nose."

"Hey, one's FBI and the other is a genius."

"Which one is pregnant?"

"The genius."

"Hmm…" He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath, taking in House's scent. "I need those shots."

"I hate those."

"I've been in a few chat rooms. Apparently, that's a universal theme. I met one carrier who says it reduced his partner almost to tears and his partner is a Marine."

"Cool."

Wilson sighed. "When are they coming?"

"Today."

He pulled himself up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get dressed. I want to apologize for you."

"Wilson!"


	2. A New House

Disclaimer: Still not mine

New House

James Wilson pulled up to House's old apartment behind a trailer. House peered out of the car at the two men who got out of the SUV in front of them. "Wow. Check out FBI."

Wilson's eyes followed the black man as he got out of the car and opened the back door. He reached in and smiled at someone. He straightened, holding a toddler on his hip. On the other side, the pregnant male (and Wilson couldn't help but hate him a little. He was cute pregnant, all belly. Wilson just knew he was going to blow up everywhere) helped a little girl hop onto the sidewalk. She grinned up at him

"House, they have other children!"

"Oops." House shrugged and got out of the car. "Morgan-Reids?"

Derek narrowed his eyes and stepped in front of his family. Spencer put a hand on his stomach, pushing Ella behind him. "Yes?"

Wilson scrambled out of the car and regretted the motion. "Oh…"

House turned, pushed Wilson on the hood of the Volvo and massaged his neck. Wilson leaned forward, head between his knees. "Breathe through it, Babe…"

Spencer had to smile. He could see why Dr. Moore would be in demand. "How far are you?"

Wilson swallowed. "Barely twelve weeks."

"Having a bad reaction to the shots?"

"Bad reaction to everything," he said.

Spencer walked over and took one of Wilson's hands, putting it over his bump. "I don't do this for many people."

The oncologist looked up as Spencer pressed his hand against the bump. He gasped when he felt the flutters under his hand. "Oh God…"

"Derek, get me my box."

Derek grinned and directed Ella to fish out the box of Spencer's comfort food. She proudly held it up.

"Can you carry it for Papa?"

She nodded.

"All right," Spencer gently tugged Wilson's hand. "Come upstairs, I'll make you some tea."

"No, can't do tea."

"This tea you can."

Wilson hesitated.

"Wilson, the man has obviously done this before." House gave him a nudge. "Go, talk to the expert."

"You have the keys," Wilson reminded.

House handed them over to his partner.

As they walked away, Derek turned to House, still holding Livi. "You're Dr. House, who got the better job for Dr. Moore."

"So?"

"It's my husband you transplanted."

House sighed and made sure Wilson wasn't in hearing distance. "Believe it or not, I am sorry. But he's been miserable and it's still early and with my leg… I want him to have the best." He scowled. "Repeat that to anyone and I'll find some way to harm you, medically."

"I'd do the same for Spencer, but he takes to pregnancy like a duck to water."

House smirked. "I noticed." He nodded. "Who's the girl?"

"This is Olivia Jean."

"Livi!" she introduced.

"And the other one is Ella. Princess Ella."

"I noticed the crown. She's going to have a challenge with Princess Rachel, my boss's daughter."

"Well, Ella's best friend's father is a Marine and she knows some things."

"Oh, this I've got to see."

* * *

Wilson looked around the clean, furnished apartment. "Is House making you pay?"

"It's reasonable rent, for the area," Spencer assured. "And we had the couch shipped up." He guided Wilson to his couch. "Sit."

Wilson gratefully sat and sank into the comfortable suede couch; he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. This was a nice couch. "House is going to want this couch."

"I'll give him the store number. That is _my_ couch. Babies two and three were conceived on it."

Wilson shifted.

"Other end, the recliner."

"Oh."

He felt the cushion next to him shift.

"Ella, don't upset… I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Dr. James Wilson."

"Dr. Spencer Morgan-Reid, pleasure to meet you. Ella, don't upset Dr. Wilson."

"Dr. Reid… I might have read one of your papers. Something in psychology."

"One of my BA's."

Wilson cracked an eye. "One of?"

House plopped on the recliner; Wilson let him. Derek set Livi next to Ella. "Yes, he's got Doctorates in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering and BA's in Psychology, Sociology and Philosophy."

"A genius and not an asshole," Wilson muttered. He cracked an eye at the two girls sitting next to him; Livi was reaching up to tug her sister's pigtails. Ella frowned and turned away. "What's wrong with you?"

"He's pregnant, Ella-bean," Spencer said, putting a mug of water in the microwave.

"Like Papa?" She frowned and inched closer to him. "No belly."

House laughed.

Wilson swallowed and gave her a small smile. "Not yet."

She nodded solemnly.

"Jesus, where's my head?" Spencer handed Wilson the tea. "Sip slowly. My husband, Derek Morgan-Reid and our daughters, Ella and Olivia."

"Wilson and House, does everyone know everyone now?" House snarked.

Ella slid off the couch and Spencer moved Livi over so he could sit. House glanced at Livi, then Spencer. "How far?"

"Five months."

"Another girl?"

Derek dragged over a kitchen chair. "Boy."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "He couldn't be prouder."

Wilson sipped the tea and sighed. "Oh, you _are_ a genius."

"It doesn't make you sick?" House demanded.

Wilson smiled and shook his head.

"What is it? I'll order twenty boxes."

Derek waved his hand. "No need. I overbought for Spencer."

"Cool, free stuff."

"I apologize for him," Wilson muttered.

Spencer shrugged. "You can always come visit me."

Wilson had to laugh.


	3. DoctorDoctor Relationship

Disclaimer: Still so not mine. And I'm well aware that I'm mangling House's character, but I think the whole situation would alter him a bit anyway.

Doctor-Doctor Relationship

Wilson bit his lip and pulled up his shirt. He finally had a swell. He smiled and stroked it.

House stood in the doorway, watching Wilson on the bed. He was in awe of the fact that Wilson was pregnant, that he was part of some small percentage of men that had a womb. Shifting his weight, he coughed.

Wilson dropped his shirt and looked up.

"No, keep doing that." House limped over to the bed, leaning his cane against the side table and sitting next to Wilson. With a groan, he stretched out next to the oncologist and pulled his shirt up again. Wilson jumped when House's cane-calloused hand caressed his stomach.

"That's our baby," House murmured.

"Doctor Moore says he's growing nicely."

"He?"

Wilson blushed. "Wishful thinking, I suppose. I know we don't find out for another few weeks."

"So… a boy?"

"Yeah… I mean, Spencer's girls are fun, and so is Rachel."

"When she's not screaming my ears off."

"But, I think I would like a boy." He smiled at House. "Your eyes."

"Let's hope he doesn't get your hair. I can't deal with two of you."

Wilson laughed and rolled on top of House, careful of his leg. "I love you."

"Hmm… So, you aren't mad I got Dr. Moore up here?"

Wilson played with House's shirt collar. "I'm a little upset that you uprooted Spencer and Derek."

"Please, Spencer and you are practically attached at the hip now. Don't think I don't know about your little Papas group." House gently poked Wilson. "You skipped lunch with me, to go out with him."

"It was just a lunch date," Wilson assured.

"Hmm…" House ran his hands up and down Wilson's arms. His partner's weight was comforting; there was a little more of him now, but it was still comforting. He looked up at him partner and took a deep breath. "It was an important lunch, you know."

"Really? What was so important? Your patient is fine."

"Not about my patient." He nudged Wilson's leg up so he could get in his pocket. Wilson felt the lump in his throat when he saw the box. "House…"

House popped the box open, revealing two platinum rings. "Marry me?"

Tears welled up in Wilson's eyes. "It's not because of the baby?"

"Baby's an added bonus. I really just want you."

Wilson just nodded, and took the two rings out of the box, fitting one on his ring finger and the other on House's, kissing House's palm, then leaning over and kissing House. "I love you. I love you."

House cupped Wilson's face, wiping away the happy tears. "I love you too." He smirked. "We'll still be Drs. House and Wilson, but you'll be taken."

"I'm already taken, but it'll be official." Wilson put his other hand over his stomach. "You, me and baby."

"You, me and baby," House assured, kissing the younger man, holding his hips.

Wilson pulled away from the kiss. "Want you."

House groaned. The estrogen was messing up Wilson's system, making him sensitive, so their usual method- how Wilson got knocked up in the first place- wasn't an option. "All right."

Under any circumstance, Wilson liked to be touched. House thinks that it's why he's gone through so many wives and girlfriends. The man is almost a cat when it comes to physical affection, rubbing against House any chance he gets and practically purring. So House ran his fingers up and down Wilson's sides. "Come on, Babe, on the bed."

"I want to ride you."

House got harder at the thought and pushed his selfish desires as far back as he could. Admittedly, that wasn't that far, but it was enough that he could make this about Wilson.

"We both know that isn't a good idea."

Wilson pouted, but carefully climbed off House and stretched out on the bed. House sat up and pushed Wilson's shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Wilson became his piano, to be coaxed and caressed until he could produce a melody. He began with a simple opening; light touches over Wilson's sides and gentle kisses on his mouth. It moved to something more advanced as House nipped and sucked Wilson's neck, the touches moving further south, brushing over hips and thighs through Wilson's pants.

"House…"

"Patience, Babe." House murmured against his lover's skin, sucking his collarbone and making him pant. He pulled away in order to undo Wilson's jeans- maternity jeans that he swore not to make fun of. "So beautiful."

Pregnancy hadn't suited with Wilson's system, but it did wonders for his figure. His middle was still a little bigger due to the baby, but the morning sickness had slimmed the rest of him down. Running his fingertips over the swell, he toyed with the button on the jeans for a moment. When Wilson groaned, House smirked and flicked them open, helping his partner shimmy out of the jeans and boxers.

"Gorgeous."

Wilson was laid out for display, legs spread, arms wide. No part was off limits. House's hands slid over Wilson's inner thighs, drawing soft gasps from the younger man. "House…"

"Already close?"

"Mmm…"

Chuckling, House lowered his head, gently kissing a line down Wilson's abdomen, making Wilson whimper.

"You're so easy these days." He already had Wilson panting. One hand slid over Wilson's inner thigh never touching his penis, but close. Close enough to make Wilson's eyes close; House bent his head and blew gently, and was rewarded with a moan as Wilson came. He lazily kissed his way back up to Wilson's mouth.

"Wonderful," Wilson breathed, cuddling. With a sigh, House wrapped an arm around his lover and held him close, listening to him purr.

As Wilson fell asleep, House rested his hand over the baby bump, enjoying the way the light glinted off his ring.


	4. Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer: So, none of it's mine, I just want to play with the toys for a little while, build a sandcastle or something.

And I feel really bad that it's been a while between updates. But my boss went on vacation and our manager has called everyone in to fill in the gaps. I've been working almost non-stop and will be for the next two weeks. I'll update when I can though, I promise.

Surprise, Surprise

"Come on, Livi."

She opened her mouth and let Spencer give her the spoonful of Children's Tylenol. She swallowed and coughed.

"Is she contagious?"

Spencer rolled his eyes and turned to face House. He wasn't frightening in top form and definitely not when he was six months pregnant and looked like he swallowed a beach ball, but he was the expert here. "It's fine. I'm putting her down now."

Ella barely glanced at them as Livi held Spencer's hand and slid off the couch. They walked to the girls' bedroom as House helped Wilson sit on the other side of the couch.

"How are you, Ella?" Wilson asked.

"Shh! Angelina."

"Oh."

"Angelina has been her favorite show forever," Spencer explained, shutting the door behind him. He bent over and hugged Wilson. "How are you?"

"Going on bed rest way sooner then expected."

"Why?"

House pulled out the ultrasound and held it out to Spencer. "Check it out, twins."

"Oh."

"Oh? That didn't sound good," Wilson looked up at his friend. Spencer stared at the image, one hand in the small of his back. House narrowed his eyes at the genius. "Dr. Reid, can I speak with you in the kitchen?"

"Hmm? Sure. Congratulations." He handed the image back to Wilson and followed House, who leaned on his cane and glared. "What was that about?"

Spencer sighed and sat down. "He has to go on bed rest right away, doesn't he?"

"How do you know?"

"House, the male body isn't really designed to carry one baby, let alone two. We have one ovary and a uterus that is smaller than a woman's. The babies are going to be very tiny when they are born and will still need help after. It's going to be a fight to get him to forty weeks and while Dr. Moore is the best male pregnancy specialist on the East Coast, but he's going to need extra care, especially since he's older."

"What about you? You're having your third?"

"I'm not even thirty-five. He's over forty."

House resisted the urge to slam his cane against the floor. He looked up at Wilson, sitting on the couch with Ella, watching, of all things, _Angelina Ballerina_. He was smiling and nodding at something she was pointing to.

"He's so happy."

Spencer pushed himself out of the chair and stared at House. House glared back. "Don't make him _un_happy."

"You really are willing to go the distance for him." Spencer waddled out of the kitchen, leaving House gaping at him. "I'm going to call a few friends to visit."

"I don't know…" He'd heard about Tony DiNozzo and his partner, the Marine. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Tony is bringing Leo to visit Ella and Jethro isn't all that frightening. Just don't threaten Tony or Leo." Spencer smiled. "I'm going to call Abby and have her bring her twins."

"Abby?"

"Abby McGee, also works for NCIS. She had twins when she was… thirty-nine? You know, that over thirty-five category. Nothing is wrong with Patrick or Dahlia."

House sighed. "Still, he isn't really going to like bed rest."

"Not at all."

Wilson glanced up as they re-entered the room. "Spencer, were you ever on bed rest?"

"Just with Ella, mainly due to a high stress job."

"What's high stress about on-line teaching?" House sat next to Wilson.

"More than you know. But I was working for the FBI then and the stress caused some minor complications. Livi was a breeze a year later and I haven't had any problems with this one."

"You worked for the FBI?" House scoffed.

"Had my gun qualification and everything."

That impressed House.

"Derek and I both worked for the BAU then, under Aaron Hotchner. The job was stressful and the environment between me, Derek and Hotch was stressful. I almost lost Ella at one point." He paused. "Two points."

"How did Derek knock you up again?" House asked.

"Livi was a surprise and that pregnancy was easy."

Wilson leaned forward, eyes worried. "You almost lost her." He glanced at Ella, bouncing and singing on the couch. Spencer smiled and sat next to her, smoothing back her curls and kissing her forehead. "The first time, was just before I learned I was having a girl. Literally, just before the ultrasound. Hotch and Derek were arguing and I was stressing about it. Our co-worker, Penny, says that I went whiter and gripped my bump. I felt her shift around, a lot, more than she had been."

"Bet that stopped the argument."

"Derek got me to Moore, who put me on immediate bed rest and yelled at Derek and everyone else who had come, for stressing me out."

"And the second time?"

"House!" Wilson slapped House's arm.

"It's all right." Spencer blew out a breath. "It was when I was in labor. I started early and was alone."

"What idiot did that?" House snarled. "Derek's not a genius, but he's smarter than that."

"It was your boss, wasn't it?" Wilson said.

Spencer nodded. "He wouldn't give Derek leave and they were away on a case when I went into labor."

"Why not call 911?"

"I wanted Derek there." Spencer laughed. "I'm not… all there when I'm pregnant. A lot of logic goes right out the window. Luckily a friend stopped by to check on me and got me to the hospital."

"Your boss is a bigger ass than me, and that takes a lot."

Wilson nodded.

"Papa, dance!" Ella tugged his sleeve, demanding his attention. He held out his hand so that she could hold on and spin, pretending ballet, following the mice on the TV and humming to herself. Once Spencer was certain she was amused, he turned back to Wilson, curled up on the recliner. He grinned when he saw the man's hand pressed against his stomach.

"Bed rest will probably be difficult. Moore will probably let you do consults for a while, but there's a good chance that at seven months, it'll be strict bed rest. You're only about four now, so there's also a chance that rest now means less strict rest later."

House frowned. "Do you have any expertise on this?"

"Three of my own pregnancies, anecdotal evidence from a friend, and the fact that I have an eidetic memory."

"Right, genius," Wilson sighed. House rubbed Wilson's shoulder, worried for his partner.

"Hey, I'll tell you what just about everyone told me. When it's all over… you have your baby." He glanced at Ella again, who was happily hitting play for the next episode on her DVD.

"We'll be all right," House said.

Wilson rubbed his swell and nodded.

Spencer pushed himself off the couch, holding onto the back as he balanced. "Are you two staying? After three years, I've finally gotten the hang of cooking."

Wilson glanced back at House, who smiled and shook his head. Wilson grinned and nodded. "I think we're going to head out. We still have to talk some more." House got to his feet and leaned on his cane, watching Wilson. He hated that he couldn't help his partner the way he wanted to.

Wilson hauled himself up and hugged Spencer.

The genius hugged him back, rocking a bit. "I'll come visit."

"You better. I mean, better me than House, but bed rest isn't going to be easy."

"Let House drive, let him do everything."

"What about cook? I want to cook."

Spencer laughed. "Just, take it easy." He walked them to the door and grabbed House's sleeve. "Take care of them."

Blue eyes flashed for a moment, then softened. "I will."


	5. The Papa And Me Club

Disclaimer: Not Mine. And followers from my last story, I'm bringing in some old favorites. Tony and Abby visit with the kids. And because I finally have a DAY OFF I can post. Enjoy!

The Papa and Me Club, and Abby

Wilson grinned when he heard the knock at the door. "Come in."

Spencer, Ella and Livi filed in. "We brought friends!" Livi announced, pushing the door open wider.

Spencer chuckled. "Meet Tony DiNozzo and Leo DiNozzo-Gibbs and Abby, Patrick and Dahlia McGee."

Tony paused by Spencer and glanced at his friend. Spencer gently shook his head and pushed Tony in. He balanced Leo on his hip and walked over. "Hey, welcome to the club."

Wilson smiled and patted the couch. "Sit. Is this Leo? Your Uncle Spencer has told me about you."

Leo blushed and hid his face against Tony's shoulder. Tony smiled and stroked his son's hair. "Hey, you want to show off your blues?"

Slowly, Leo turned to face Wilson and open his eyes. Wilson started when he saw the bright blue eyes staring out of the tanned Italian face.

"He gets those from his Daddy."

"Working."

"Yes, Daddy and Uncle Tim are working."

Wilson smiled. "I hope my boys get blue eyes like their Daddy too."

Leo climbed out of Tony's lap and sat next to Wilson. "Your boys?"

Wilson nodded and rubbed his bump. "I'm having two."

"Like Auntie Abby!" Leo pointed to the Goth women balancing two baby carriers. She set them down and bent to hug Wilson. "Look at you! So, boys? Spencer says they must be identical."

"Yeah…" Wilson idly stroked his bump as Abby sat cross-legged on the floor and unbuckled Patrick. Ella was bent over Dahlia, making faces. Once Abby freed them and gave each a raspberry kiss on the cheek, she turned back to Wilson. "Bed rest sucks, huh?"

"I can do consults…"

"Hey, we've all done bed rest. We know it sucks." Tony laughed. "As much as we lie to our partners…"

"No lying to each other," Spencer finished.

Wilson sighed. "Yeah, it sucks. Dr. Moore comes here for my appointments, I hate not being about to see my patients and frankly, House's calls to check up on me start to get annoying."

"Don't you feel better?" Tony held Leo's hands as he bounced on the couch.

Ella tugged Wilson's hand. "Play?" She pointed to the organ.

He shook his head; he didn't want anyone but House playing it.

Spencer leaned over and dragged Ella close. "You brought your toy piano. Play with that."

She sighed, but fished out her toy and began to play. Wilson sat up. "She's actually good."

"She does piano and ballet, even at five, to keep occupied." Spencer poked Leo, making him giggle, then lowered himself onto the couch. Tony watched his friend. "I kind of remember seven months pregnant. I felt fat."

"Yeah, that's what it comes down to."

Abby scoffed. "Seven months? I felt fat at four and a half."

Wilson glanced down at his bump. He had gone from barely showing to incredibly pregnant.

"It's twins," Tony and Spencer chorused, laughing.

Wilson bit his lip. "Abby, can I hold Patrick?"

"Sure." She scooped up her son and plopped him in Wilson's lap. Patrick, who was much mellower than his sister, pouted at his mother, than relaxed against the warm body holding him.

Abby smiled. "It's different, when you finally hold your own. I held Leo and Ella a lot before the twins got here."

Wilson had held Rachel before, but holding Patrick was different, knowing that he'd be holding his own baby boys in a few months. The first month of bed rest had been hard, even with being able to move around the apartment and consult. He almost couldn't imagine another four months.

But he wanted his boys.

"So, what have you gotten done in the nursery?" Tony asked. "Got cribs done? Primer, painting, anything?"

"Um…"

"Oh my," Abby leaped to her feet. "Show us."

"Tony, I just sat down," Spencer shoved his friend.

"Sorry, but Wilson needs help,"

"James, call me James. And someone is going to have to help me."

Abby set Patrick on the couch next to Wilson and grabbed the man's hands, helping him up. Tony offered to help Spencer and was waved off. "I can do this."

"All right, what were you thinking? You're having twins, so two cribs. Still only one changing table and all that."

"House wants a doctor theme."

"So? Jethro wanted a military theme and I still did ducks and sailboats. I was the one carrying the baby; I got to pick the theme."

Wilson rubbed the back of his neck. "I want a sea theme, fish."

"All right. How about a border across the center of the wall, darker blue on the bottom half. Man, I love your closets!" Tony stepped into the nursery. "I'm getting Jethro up here. He can build out the closets with all sorts of cool shelving, if you want."

'You can say no to him," Abby assured Wilson, who looked a little shell-shocked.

"James?" Spencer stepped closer.

Wilson wiped away the tears that started to form. "Sorry, just a little hormonal. I just… I mean…"

Tony and Spencer leaned towards each other. "We get it." Finding each other had been a blessing. There was someone else who got it.

Wilson nodded. "The shelves sound great."

"Awesome! And a rocking chair. You have to have a rocking chair."

"No!" Leo flung his arms around Tony's legs.

"We'll get Daddy to build a new one for Uncle James, Leo. We can keep ours."

"You better let Gibbs know what you're planning."

"He'll get it."

Wilson sagged against the wall, one arm wrapped around his stomach, as Abby and Tony gestured and made plans for the nursery. Spencer shook his head, standing in the doorway so he could see the children and the action. Here were people who met him and didn't run away screaming. They were planning his nursery and getting him a rocking chair.

He blinked to clear his vision and jumped when small hands tapped his thigh. He glanced down at the blue eyes of Leo. "Yes?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

Leo pouted. "You crying?"

"They're happy tears."

"Oh. Like Uncle Spencer."

"Yes."

"Ok." Leo hugged his legs and ran past Spencer. There was a crash and a scream. Spencer groaned. "Leo! Let Ella play! And no touching the big one!" He glared at Tony. "Your kid is more trouble than the other seven."

"Where do you get seven?"

"Ella, Livi, Dahlia, Patrick and three in utero."

"My kid is more trouble than your unborn ones?" Tony paused. "Yeah."

Wilson laughed, then gasped when one of the twins kicked. "Mine'll probably be as bad."

Spencer's eyes twinkled. "Tony, you think Leo is bad? Wait until you meet House."

"House?"

"Greg House, my partner," Wilson explained. "He's got a bad attitude and a big stick."

"I don't get a big stick!" Leo shouted, racing back into the room.

"You don't need one," Tony said. "Play quietly."

"OK!"

Spencer watched. "I hope you don't like that couch too much. Leo's idea of quiet is crashing into it."

The adults winced when the feet of the couch dragged across the wood floors.

"House'll find a new one."

Spencer chuckled. "He wants mine."

"Are you kidding? You had that couch shipped up here special. I'm convinced the end of the world couldn't drag you away from that couch," Tony teased.

"Back to the nursery!" Abby demanded.

"I can't stand any longer. Let's go sit at the table and plan," Spencer said.

"Leo DiNozzo-Gibbs!" Tony warned as they passed. Leo jumped once more before landing on his butt. "I brought books. Go get one." He shook his head as Leo raced to his toy bag. "Let's hope that trick lasts the rest of his life."

"Anyone want anything?" Wilson offered.

"Sit," Abby ordered. "I can figure things out."

Spencer shook his head and gently pressed Abby's shoulders, so that she sat in the chair. Wilson pulled over four glasses, filling them with ice from the door. "What does everyone want?"

"Juice."

Tony laughed. "God, what parenthood has done."

"Cran-apple?"

"Perfect!" Abby grinned.

Just as he was sitting down, the front door opened. House stood in the doorway, glancing around. Ella saw him and immediately got up, picking up the discarded toys so that House wouldn't step on them. Leo saw what she was doing and threw toys in her way.

Ella stomped her foot and turned to Leo. "Stop it!"

House poked the giggling boy. "Knock it off."

"Hey!" Leo got to his feet and before he could jump off the couch, Tony was up and had Leo in a tight bear hug. "Don't even think it, Leo."

"Let go!"

Tony rose to his feet, still holding his son. "Hi. Tony DiNozzo. The miscreant is Leo."

"Hmm." House smiled at Ella when she tapped his good leg. "Thank you, Ella."

She blushed. "Can I play?"

"Oh, that's what you want?" House limped into the room. "I'll play with you in a bit."

Tony glanced at the cane and the toys Ella cleared away. "You have her trained."

"She likes to play piano."

"Let go, Papa!" Leo screamed.

Tony smacked Leo, once. "Enough! Ella was cleaning. You help or stay out of the way, not make a bigger mess."

"Don't… not on my account."

Frowning, Tony looked up at House and noticed how the older man shifted nervously. "I don't… Trust me, for all he acts it, Leo isn't beaten. A smack when he gets out of hand, maybe. And I've learned to prevent a lot of it."

"Your partner is the Marine?"

"Jethro doesn't lay a hand on Leo either." Tony jerked his head towards the table. "We're planning the nursery."

"Doctors."

"Nope." Tony sat down, Leo still in his lap. "James is carrying, James makes the final decision."

"Hello, Spencer." House bent and kissed Wilson's forehead. "How are you?"

"Fine. Great. Better."

House smiled when he saw Spencer, Tony and Abby. Wilson looked happier than he did in weeks. "I'll leave the Mommy and Me-"

"Hey!"

"-club and play with Ella. Livi can dance for us."

Spencer shook his head. "Sorry, this week we are explorers, looking for buried treasure."

"Whatever."

Tony frowned and turned to Wilson. "Mommy?"

"I hope he isn't going to convince them to call me that," Wilson said.

"What do you want to be called?" Abby asked.

"I like what Spencer and Derek use, Papa and Daddy. Papa is a little like Mama."

"It's why we use it. Close enough to divert those first baby sounds," Spencer explained.

Tony glanced between House and Wilson. "I had trouble with people who insisted on calling me the mom. I stepped up and explained that while I was carrying my kid, it didn't make me a woman and it didn't give them permission to belittle me. I am Leo's Papa and no one gets to say otherwise."

House held Ella on his good leg, listening to Tony. There were still some things that he and Wilson had to discuss, obviously. But he was trying.

"Play?"

"All right. Show me."

Ella gleefully began the short piece he taught her. He watched Livi crawl under the coffee table, glancing around for danger. Two other dirty-blonde children were babbling to each other. It felt strange to be surrounded by children.

He saw Wilson, sitting next to Abby as she sketched. Tony still held Leo and one of Spencer's hands rested on his bump. Wilson glowed with the attention and support.

"Papa!" Livi yelled.

Spencer stood up and waddled over. Livi pulled herself up and hugged him. "Treasure?"

Fishing in his pocket, Spencer pulled out a quarter for her to use. She blew him a kiss and went back to playing.

"Thanks for making me get up, Livi." Spencer stopped by the piano. "Do you want us to go?"

"No, stay. He's happy."

Spencer nodded. "Don't mind Tony. He can be obnoxious."

"He has a point."

"You don't say it to be mean. And Wilson knows you won't actually teach the twins to call him mommy. I have a feeling if anyone else did it, you would beat them with your cane."

"Da...rn right."

Spencer moved along, re-joining the group. House smiled to himself, them put his hands on the organ. "Ready, Ella." He started teaching her another song.


	6. Personality Clash

Disclaimer: House and Criminal Minds are still of the not mine variety. This chapter features Rachel Cuddy, who is a Princess like Ella. But we all know that Ella is special and gifted because she shares genetics with Derek and Spencer.

Personality Clash

Ella frowned and began the song again. That wasn't what Mr. House taught her. She played very slow.

Rachel Cuddy frowned at Ella. The new girl was special. She already had piano lessons and she was only _five_. The teacher said she was gifted.

Rachel was gifted too.

"Let me." She shoved Ella over and began to bang on the keys.

"Don't!" Ella grabbed Rachel's hands. "Gentle."

Rachel jerked her hands away. "Don't grab me!"

Ella glared and inched away from Rachel. Setting her hands on the piano, she began the piece again.

Rachel banged down on a note.

"Stop!"

With a smirk, Rachel hit two keys.

Ella sighed and closed the piano. "I'm playing."

"What?"

"Mr. House's song."

"I know a House."

"Not a house. Mr. House."

"I _know_." Rachel sneered. "He works for my mommy."

"Good for her." Ella opened the piano again and started playing.

Rachel shut the top on Ella's hands.

Ella screamed and started to cry. That hurt, that hurt, that _hurt!_

Rachel shrieked when she fell off the piano bench.

"No!"

Livi Reid-Morgan pinched and poked the mean girl who hurt her sister. She wished she had Leo to help. He kicked hard.

"Livi!" Ella scolded through her tears. Holding her hands to her chest, she slid off the bench and nudged her sister. By then, a teacher had come over. "What happened?"

"They did it!" Rachel pointed.

Ms. Robin sighed. Rachel Cuddy didn't like the Reid-Morgan girls at all.

"No!" Livi hugged Ella. "She did."

Ella swallowed and turned to Ms. Robin. "Please, my hands hurt."

"Let me see." She knelt down and took Ella's hands in hers. She gasped when she noticed how bruised and red they were. "Do they hurt a lot?"

Fighting more tears, Ella nodded.

"All right, Ella. I think we're going to call Papa."

"No," she shook her head. "Not Papa." She knew her baby brother would be here soon and Papa should rest.

"How about Daddy?"

Daddy was working. Ella glanced up. "Mr. House?"

"Who is Mr. House?"

"Doctor."

"You mean Greg House?"

Ella paused, then nodded. That sounded right.

"I know where Mr. House works." Ms. Robin fished out the girls' emergency contact card. Sure enough, Greg House and James Wilson were listed after Derek and Spencer.

And it would be one phone call to the hospital. She also had to talk to Lisa Cuddy about Rachel.

* * *

"Where is she?"

"Right here, Dr. House."

House limped over to the table Ella was sitting at. Her hands had ice packs over them and she was holding very still.

"What hurts, Ella?"

"Hands."

He took the packs off. "Who did this to her?"

"Mr. House!"

He jumped when Rachel Cuddy sidled up to him, looking up at him with big eyes.

"She did it!" Livi accused from her time-out corner. She had attacked Rachel again. This time she took a big chuck of hair.

"Rachel, back to your corner." Ms. Robin sat down. "Ella was doing her piano exercises; Rachel decided to bang the top on her hands."

"Luckily she doesn't have much strength," House muttered. "Why call me?"

"Ella wanted to."

He nodded. Somehow Ella understood that Spencer shouldn't be stressed and that Derek wasn't available all the time. She obviously inherited Spencer's genius, considering she played piano at such a young age. "How does it feel now, Ella?"

"Hurts," she whimpered.

"How bad?"

"Five."

"All right." He turned her hands over, gently prodding them. "They don't feel broken."

"House!"

"Cuddy, your kid is trying to damage my protégé."

"She's no where near any of your fellows."

"Not them! My musical protégé, Ella Corinne Reid-Morgan." His eyes glinted. "You know, Dr. Reid and Mr. FBI Morgan's daughter."

"What did she do?"

"She slammed the piano lid on Ella's hands."

Lisa peered over House's shoulder. "Oh, sweetie… Will she need x-rays?"

"Just in case, but they don't feel broken." House dropped her hands and pulled Ella close. "You're all right."

"Done now?" Livi demanded.

Ms. Robin closed her eyes. "Yes, Olivia. What did we learn?'

"No hair-pulling."

"Or pinching, or poking, or biting, or kicking. I don't know where you learn it."

"Leo DiNozzo-Gibbs. His father's a Marine," House lifted his other arm for Livi. She hugged him and grinned up at him. Then she held up her hand, which had a chunk of Rachel's hair wrapped around her fingers. "Man, you got her good." He turned to Cuddy again. "And Olivia Jean, the great defender of Princess Ella."

"She's been giving Rachel those bruises."

"Told you, she's learning from a Marine. Now, how about we call Papa and tell him what happened and get permission to go to the hospital and check out Ella's bones."

"Cool."

Ms. Robin shook her head. "Will you be bringing both girls?"

"Why not?"

"And I'll bring Rachel home. Where we will talk about our behavior and think of an apology," Cuddy said. Rachel kicked the ground.

Ms. Robin went to call Spencer, while House took out his own cell phone. Putting it on speaker, he called Wilson. "Wilson, you won't believe what just happened?"

"What?"

"Livi almost scalped Rachel."


	7. Bed Rest and Babies

Disclaimer: I don't own... anything in this story. Not Reid, not Morgan, not House, not Wilson. Wait... I own the babies.

Bed Rest and Babies

"I'm sick of being pregnant," Spencer said.

Wilson turned his head. Both of them were lying on House and Wilson's bed, watching television. The twins decided that light bed rest was too easy and had started giving Wilson a hard time. He slipped a week ago and Moore put him on strict bed rest until further notice. House put him on strict bed rest for the next seven weeks. Until the twins were born.

"I hate you," he told Spencer.

"Sorry. I hated strict bed rest too. But this is a pretty nice set-up."

House had set up a TV and even brought in a mini-fridge. He loved the set-up more than Wilson and made suggestions about keeping it this way. Wilson said no.

Most days, Derek dropped off Spencer to hang with Wilson, then brought the girls to day care. Spencer was due any day now.

"Really, I don't know what they think we're going to do for each other," Spencer said. "It's not like you can help me."

"Yeah, but we keep each other company."

"True." Spencer opened his laptop to work on his article while Discovery Channel played.

"What's this article?"

"Actually, this one is about being a carrier male. You and Tony are in it."

"Really?"

"Well, Tony discovered his status late in life. And you have twins. Do you have any idea how rare that is?"

"House quoted statistics to me, once."

"It's rare. Anyway, I guess it's more personal than professional, but there isn't a lot of personal experiences out there, just a lot of articles from the doctors. Not that the doctors aren't right, but I think it helps."

Wilson nodded. "It would. I couldn't find any experiences when I first started looking, just the doctors' papers about what would happen. I wanted to know how another guy felt. Was he as terrified as I was? As sick as I was? What did it feel like?"

"Hmm… From talking to Abby and JJ, a lot of it is similar, but men don't expect it. It isn't in our nature to carry, you know."

"Derek says you're usually more exact then this."

"He loves my pregnancy brain. Makes him feel smart."

"You are smart. I'm a little afraid to talk to you not pregnant."

"I'm not as bad as I was. Tony's right, parenthood changes people. It's made me much more comfortable around people."

"Hmm… You adopted me right away."

"Kindred spirit."

"What?"

"You were pregnant too. That's all it took with Tony and me and now he's my best friend, after Derek."

Wilson laughed, which turned into a wince. "Oh, please, let's not beat up Papa. Daddy does that enough."

"He hits you with his cane?"

"Used to bang my shins all the time. He's like a child demanding attention."

"Hmm…"

"We talked, you know. After Tony and Abby visited."

"How was he? I noticed he was… unsettled by Tony disciplining Leo. Although we've all given Leo a smack on the bottom."

"He didn't have a good childhood. And his father was a Marine…"

"No wonder he's anxious whenever we talk about Jethro. Tony says the rocking chair is almost…"

Wilson lifted his head. "Almost done?"

"Ye…ah." Spencer frowned and rubbed his stomach.

"What is it?" Wilson sat up and leaned closer to Spencer.

"It feels like he's kicking, really, really hard."

"Let me." Wilson reached over, feeling Spencer's stomach. He could feel the muscles tense up. "He's not kicking."

"Didn't think so. What time is it?"

"One-twenty-one."

"All right."

"All right, what?"

Spencer grinned. "Want to see a baby born?"

"You mean…?"

"It'll be a while yet, but…" He leaned close to Wilson so their shoulders brushed. "Dr. Moore said you could come to the hospital and watch. You'll have to be in a wheelchair though."

"I'll get to see your son born?"

Spencer nodded.

"I'll get to leave the loft! Yes!" Wilson punched the air. "That's awesome."

Laughing, Spencer leaned against the headboard. "Get comfortable for a while longer. I've still got a few hours of latent labor to go."

"When do we leave?"

"When the contractions are ten minutes apart." Spencer stroked his belly.

"Hey, you all right?" Wilson noticed a few tears in Spencer's eyes.

"Yeah… I get to meet him soon."

"Do you and Derek have a name yet?"

"We have a few choices, but Ella we named shortly before she was born. I had Olivia picked out for months."

"What do you like?"

"It's down to Colin, Michael or Gregory."

"Gregory?"

Spencer flushed. "I actually picked that name out when I was three months along."

"Not to discourage you, but House will crow forever if you name the baby Gregory."

"I figured." He played with the edge of the sheets. "Actually, I kind of like Trey. I know it means three, and he's my third, but…"

"Spencer, I've been subscribing to Tony's theory. You're the carrier, you decide."

That made him laugh. "Trey Michael Reid-Morgan. Ow!"

Wilson glanced at the clock. "One-forty. Nineteen minutes."

"We have time for another movie."

"Finding Nemo." Wilson keyed up Netflix on the set and searched for the flick.

"Where's that bag of popcorn House bought?"

"His side of the bed."

Spencer leaned over and pulled up the bag. "He must have bought it for us, this is low salt, low butter."

"There's no way he'd eat that."

Pulling the bag open, Spencer scooted closer to the middle of the bed in order to share with Wilson. Wilson handed over a water bottle and grabbed a handful of popcorn as he started the movie.

* * *

"Wilson? Spencer?" House limped into the bedroom as his cell rang.

"Oh, you're here." Wilson glanced at the clock. "We watched more than one movie."

"Talk to the baby," Spencer pointed to his belly.

House leaned in the doorway. "What's going on?"

Wilson sat up, brushing crumbs off the bed. "Spencer's in labor. Twelve minutes apart."

"Time to go to the hospital," House agreed.

"I know, I know." Spencer swung his legs over the bed. "I'll call Derek." He braced one hand against the wall as he walked out to the main room. House sank onto the bed. "He told you?"

"I get to see it. House, I get to leave the loft."

He chuckled at Wilson's excitement. "Wheelchair at all times possible."

Wilson bit his lip. "Will they laugh at me?"

"I'll beat them with my cane if they do. Besides, everyone will be watching Spencer by then."

Wilson leaned up and kissed House. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Spencer was going to name the baby Gregory."

"You talked him out of it, didn't you? And you won't let me name one of the twins Junior."

"They should have their own names. They shouldn't have to live up to anyone's reputation, not even ours."

"Especially not ours."

"Son-of-a-!"

House was on his feet and in the hallway. Spencer was bent over, biting his lip. "Um… Derek's got the girls, he's on his way. Moore is getting ready for us. Oh!" He panted. "Damn, I kind of forgot how intense it gets."

"How do you forget? You have an eidetic memory."

"It has to be biological. We have to forget this part or we wouldn't do it again." Slowly, he blew out a breath and straightened. "Um… my go-bag is in Derek's car, so I'm good to go as soon as he gets here."

"How far out is he?"

"Ten minutes? But he has his flashing light."

"He gets flashing lights?" House pouted. "I want some."

"Penny installed them for him. He's only uses them when I'm in labor. Or one of us is dying."

"Is that legal?" Wilson asked.

"I really don't care."

"All right." House returned to the bed. "We should start our trek downstairs. Come on." He helped Wilson up. "Nice and slow, down the hall, to the elevator."

"Yeah, two pregnant men and a cripple. If one of us falls, we're all in trouble."

House paused. "Nice and slow, to the couch, and I'll call Nora."

* * *

"Thirteen, take them up to my office," House indicated Livi and Ella. "Amuse them, play with them. _They_ can write on the whiteboard."

"Here's their bag," Derek started to pass over Spencer's go-bag. "Wait, this one." He gave her the Disney Princess bag. She slung it over her shoulder and crouched down. "Want to go play, girls? I think Dr. Chase is still upstairs."

"Will he read?" Ella asked.

"We could ask."

She nodded and held onto Thirteen's hand. Livi held up her arms to be picked up. Thirteen swung her onto her free hip. "Say bye, Papa."

"Papa!" Livi leaned over and kissed him.

Spencer kissed her cheek and blew a kiss to Ella. "Be good, girls."

"We will."

"Next time we see you, your brother will be here," Derek said.

"Spencer?"

"Dr. Moore." Spencer grinned. "Ten minutes apart and getting stronger."

"All right. We'll go in, numb the area and cut that boy out of you."

"Trey. Trey Michael."

Derek grinned. "I like that."

"Good, that's his name."

"Derek, go with the lovely nurse." One of the nurses escorted Derek and Spencer to prep for the Caesarian. Moore moved over to Wilson. "How are you feeling, James?"

"Excited. I'm out of the loft. New environment is great."

House smiled and gripped the handles of the wheelchair. "No chance of delivery though. He promised to stay seated."

"If I get to go places, I'll do whatever you want."

"Let Greg know if you feel uncomfortable. Although this shouldn't take very long." He turned to House. "Go ahead to the observation deck."

"Taub, push."

The fellow rolled his eyes and pushed Wilson while House limped along, glaring at everyone who might have stared too long. None of the hospital staff had seen Wilson in several months and he hadn't had the baby belly then.

"Dr. Wilson."

"Piss off, Conrad."

Wilson shrank back a bit. House was antagonistic towards his team but he sounded like he genuinely wanted to harm Conrad.

"Just saying hello."

House knocked the doctor aside with his cane and turned to Taub. "Take him up."

"House!"

"Go!"

House turned to Conrad. "You stay far away from him, you small-minded bigot."

"You've said worse."

"I've been hanging around a five-year-old who charges me a quarter for every bad word. She collected ten dollars in one day. And that was just the time I spent around her," he growled. "Leave my family alone. Or I'll sic Foreman on you."

Conrad nodded, turned and left.

"What was that about?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," House kissed Wilson's forehead. "Comfortable?"

"Yes. What was that about?"

"Just some misunderstandings. Look, Derek's waving."

Wilson turned back to the surgery. House leaned close, his cheek brushing Wilson's. "They're going to hold the baby up for us to see. Spencer requested it. We'll meet them in recovery and you can hold baby Trey. Trey, means three."

"That's what Spencer said." Wilson leaned his forehead against the glass. "Look."

Derek was holding Spencer's hand, their fingers intertwined. The sheet was up but House and Wilson could see the cut being made by the surgeon, working through layers of muscle.

"Those cuts have got to be easy by now."

"House!" But Wilson was grinning. He reached over and held House's hand as they watched. He squeezed when the baby was brought out and held up.

"Takes after Derek," House said. "Darker than the girls."

"Spencer's mouth," Wilson murmured.

"In two months, it'll be you. And we'll get to hold our boys."

Wilson tipped his head, resting on House. He held House's hand tighter as tears dripped down his face. "Our boys."

"Yeah." House turned and kissed Wilson's temple. "Want to meet Trey?"

"Please?"

"Come on. We'll even stop at your office so you can see I didn't touch anything."

* * *

"You made it." Derek laughed. "We thought you got lost."

"Just visiting while we can." House held the door open. "Ella and Olivia are asleep in my office."

"All right," Derek pushed Wilson in.

"Look at him," Spencer cooed. "He's got ten fingers, ten toes, two ears, two eyes, one nose, one mouth, one chin…" He looked up. "Want to hold him?"

Wilson nodded. Derek took Trey from Spencer and carried him over to Wilson. "Here you go."

Wilson raised his arms over his bump, staring at Trey. "Hello."

House stood a little ways a way, watching Wilson interact with Trey, cooing and smiling at the baby. He grinned when Trey opened his eyes for a moment before closing again.

"Knock, knock," Moore entered the room, holding a bottle. "Spencer, ready to feed?"

"Donated?"

The doctor nodded.

"Let James do it."

"What? No, Spencer…"

"Can I?"

The group turned to House, leaning awkwardly on his cane. Spencer waved. "Sure."

Moore grinned. "You're still a little loopy?"

Derek laughed. "No, he's done this three times. He can share the responsibility."

House sat down; Wilson passed over Trey and Moore handed over the bottle. Nervously, he enticed Trey to latch on the nipple of the bottle.

"Well, if you all have this under control, I'm going to sleep while I still can," Spencer declared.

House laughed as everyone focused on Spencer. Trey latched on when the attention shifted away from him and sucked eagerly. House smiled as he watched Trey.

He couldn't wait for their boys to arrive.


	8. The Daddy Group

Disclaimer: Not mine. And I meant to get this up yesterday, but I had a personal crisis that I was working through. Still working through it actually, but I woke up this morning and realized that I hadn't posted and felt bad.

The Daddy Group

House leaned against the kitchen island; his space had been invaded again, for Wilson's baby shower. Wilson had the place of honor in his new rocking chair. House smiled as Wilson's hands kept stroking the arms, enraptured with the chair.

"House, want one?" Derek held up his beer.

"This is where you snuck off? Wilson's kitchen?"

The dark man grinned and handed over one of the bottles. "We've learned to let them run the show."

House saw the two other men with Derek. The younger one was holding a little girl. Dahlia. "You must be McGee."

"Tim." He saluted House with his bottle. Dahlia blushed and hid her face in his shirt. The older man poked her side. "You've met Mr. House before, Dahlia."

She shook her head and refused to look at them.

"Gibbs," the other man introduced himself. "Tony's partner."

"Leo is very well-behaved today." Today, when he wasn't helping Ella carry presents to Wilson, they were playing with blocks.

"We had an incident before we left the house. Got a good smack on the ass, then had to sit in his car seat."

"Broke your heart," Derek punched Gibbs. "We all know he's your baby."

"Keeps telling me he isn't a baby anymore. He and Ella are five now."

"What about your two?" House asked McGee.

"Same age as Livi, three."

"And three quarters," the men chorused. Derek grinned. "Yeah, Dahlia and Patrick are three months younger than Livi, and Ella is one month younger than Leo."

"Ella and Livi are close together too."

"Eighteen months," Derek nodded. "And both are potty-trained."

"Really?"

"Once Spencer found out he was pregnant again, he potty-trained Livi in no time. He wasn't going to be changing diapers while pregnant again."

"Daddy?" Dahlia tugged McGee's sleeve. "Potty."

"Do you want Mommy?"

"No."

"Excuse me." Hoisting Dahlia on his hip, he carried her down the hall.

"How are you holding up?" Gibbs asked.

"Why? He's the one carrying."

"Please," Derek snorted. "We're the ones that have to help with the shots and then their bodies start to change and the strange hormones mess with their systems and their personalities and at times-"

"It's like dealing with a different person," House sighed. "Sometimes he'll be all right with this bed rest thing and other days he's so damn stubborn about it that I threaten to tie him down." He rubbed his thigh. "Damn leg doesn't help either. I want to help him, but I can't be much use."

"Tony has always been so self-sufficient. When he was pregnant with Leo, he depended on me for everything from shelter and food to reassurance that he wasn't going to screw the kid up." Gibbs gripped the bottle. "His father's neglect really messed with his head."

"Spencer got so caught up in the science of it that he forgot to worry about it. It wasn't until we got home from the hospital with Ella that he panicked. Then he started worrying about messing her up and passing on his genetics."

"Ella does have his genius."

Derek shook his head. "His mom is schizophrenic and he worries about them getting it."

"Wilson is going to be a great dad," House said.

"What about you?"

"I'm a recovering addict, I used to drink too much and I'm crazy."

"Spencer's a recovering too," Derek said. "He's great parent."

"You never met me…before. I was a real asshole."

"It's Gibbs, second b for bastard."

"House?" Derek gestured to Wilson with his beer bottle. "Wilson seems to think you're going to be great. Something about singing lullabies to his belly."

"I thought he was asleep," House murmured.

"When Tony finally dropped off, I would talk to Leo, mostly about Shannon, Kelly and Tony and how much I loved them all and I couldn't wait to meet him." Gibbs snorted. "Turned into a real sap."

"Papa!"

They turned to the party, where Livi was hauling herself onto the couch to sit by Spencer. He had just enough time to put Trey in his carrier before Livi planted herself in his lap. Sticking her thumb in her mouth, she reclined against him.

"Man, she's been waiting for that!" Derek laughed. "She hates it when anybody touches her Papa, including me and Ella. Then he couldn't hold her."

Spencer finger-combed her wild curls and handed Tony an envelope. Tony peeked inside and chuckled. "These are for all of us."

Frowning, Wilson took the envelope and opened it. "This is a really high class spa." He whistled. "Four massages?"

"When you lose the baby weight, call us and we'll all go together," Abby said.

House turned to Gibbs, Derek and the returning McGee. "Do we get anything cool like that?"

They raised their beer bottles.

"I want to join their club."


	9. Home to Stay

Disclaimer: Not mine. And I did my best with the NICU, but I haven't been in one in sixteen years (my younger brother needed surgery at six days old and was in NICU then), but I tried my best. And "Home to Stay" is from Josh Groban's self-titled album and I love the song.

Home to Stay

Wilson looked tired and worn, sitting between the two incubators. His hands rested in each one, fingers gently stroking tiny hands.

"All right, you're a lefty so the one on your left can be your favorite and the other one is mine." Despite his tone, House gently lifted Wilson's right hand from the incubator and slid in his own.

"They're so tiny."

House leaned over and wrapped his other hand around Wilson's neck. "You listen to me. Moore says you did everything right. You went on bed rest and stricter bed rest; you ate all the right foods and took all the right steps. You gave them every chance they had."

"But, House-"

"The twins are going to be fine."

Wilson dropped his forehead to House's shoulder. "They're three pounds each and having trouble breathing on their own."

"They're twins; twins are smaller than single babies. And the male uterus is smaller than a female's."

"Great, they were doomed from the start."

"No!" House closed his eyes. He didn't know what to say to Wilson to make it better. After the C-section, the twins had been brought straight to NICU to be monitored. It wasn't like Spencer and Trey, where they all gathered and laughed. And Wilson constantly worried about the boys.

"Did you decide on names?" House murmured.

"Your favorite is David and mine is Arthur."

"You named them after kings," House smiled.

"I figured it was a big destiny, but you always said we could rule the world."

"I did, didn't I? Well, before we can rule the world, we need to get better," House stroked David's hand. "How are they?"

Wilson rubbed his nose against House's neck. "They're doing well. It's mostly the low birth weight and slight breathing problems but I want to take them home and put them in their cribs and rock them…"

"David and Arthur are going to be fine. The feeding tubes will help them get the nutrients they need."

"I know that."

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Surgery."

"Come on." Giving David one last tap on the hand, House withdrew his hand. "There're sandwiches in your office and a change of clothes."

"I don't want to leave them."

"I know." House kissed Wilson's forehead and stood up. "But if you don't take care of yourself now, you aren't going to be able to take care of them later."

"But…"

"We'll watch over them, Dr. Wilson."

"I known you will, Cora." Wilson turned to the nurse. "Page us if anything happens."

"I will, but your boys look fine. They're growing the way the doctors predicted. You'll probably be able to bring them home soon." She smiled at the couple. "Go rest. When you get back, I'll talk to the doctor about letting you hold them."

"Really?"

"Go on, Dr. Wilson." She waved them on. "Take care of him, Dr. House." Cora wasn't afraid of House. She had seen how he was around his partner.

"I will."

House guided Wilson up to their offices and made him eat half the sandwich. "Here, change into these." Wilson closed his office blinds and gratefully changed into the sweats and t-shirt. "It's strange, being in my old clothes."

House chuckled and arranged himself on couch. "Come here."

"How's your leg?"

"Fine, lay down."

Wilson settled down in front and relaxed when House's arms wrapped around him. "Close your eyes."

He closed his eyes and smiled when House began to hum to him. He vaguely recognized the tune, but didn't know the words. As he drifted off, he heard House softly singing. "That"s when I'll be bringing you back home to stay."


	10. Home Again

Disclaimer: Not mine. And just because Spencer and Derek are going home doesn't mean the story is over. I have another arc that I want to do before I end this.

Home Again

"I'll miss you," Spencer hugged Wilson with one arm.

"I wish you could stay."

"Derek's boss needs him back and I think the rest of us are ready to go home too." Spencer bounced Trey. "I miss my rocking chair."

"I get what you and Tony were saying."

"Jethro does something to them."

Wilson glanced down at Arthur, sleeping in his arms. "I wish you could stay and show me more. You seem so comfortable."

"Have a few more. Experience helps."

"I'll pass."

Laughing, Spencer touched Arthur's nose with one finger. "You be good for Papa and Daddy."

Arthur settled deeper in Wilson's arms.

"Don't forget to call when you lose the weight."

"I have those certificates tacked to the memo board. I'm not going to forget."

"And use everyone in your circle. Thirteen was wonderful with Ella and Livi and Dr. Chase was enamored with your boys." He grinned. "You aren't alone."

"I know."

Wilson stepped back as Spencer climbed into the SUV to buckle Trey into his seat, double-checking all the straps. House came over, balancing David in the crook of one arm and leaning on his cane. "You all right?"

"I'm going to miss them," Wilson admitted through the lump in his throat.

"We can visit, when the boys are a little older than one month."

Wilson chuckled. "I know. But Spencer and Tony…"

"Are just like you." House nudged him. "I think Chase might be too. I should test him."

"House."

"Just an idea."

"All right, everyone used the potty?"

"Yes!"

Ella and Livi raced ahead of Derek, coming to a stop in front of House and Wilson. Livi just hugged their legs and ran to the car. "Papa!"

Spencer leaned down and helped her in, beginning to buckle her in, talking to her while he did.

Ella sidled over. "Thank you, Mr. House, for teaching me."

"Are you going to keep playing?"

She nodded.

Derek tugged one of her braids. "She goes to a special kindergarten back home. They have a piano there for her."

"You can show me what you've learned next time, all right?"

She nodded again and flung her arms around House's legs, mindful of his cane. Wilson glanced down at her and back at House. "You push away nearly everyone in your life and yet, you charm a five-year-old."

"Who is so much cuter than Rachel Cuddy. And Livi is still my hero."

Derek shook his head. "We try to discourage scalping the other children." He lifted Ella up. "In the car. Papa has your snacks and DVD."

Spencer took her from Derek, kissing her cheeks. "We're going home, Ella-bean. We'll see Aunt Penny and Aunt Elle and everyone."

Ella held onto Spencer with one hand and waved. "Bye, Mr. House and Mr. Wilson and babies!"

"Bye!" Livi echoed inside the car.

"Good to meet both of you," Derek said. "House, if you have questions, you have my cell."

"Why you?"

Derek shrugged. "You have Spencer, he gets me."

"Makes sense." Wilson glanced down and adjusted Arthur's blanket.

Spencer climbed out of the car and shut the door. "Three little monkeys, all buckled in."

"What are they watching?"

"Princess and the Frog," Spencer grinned as Derek groaned. "I almost know all the words."

"I'm going to hide that DVD."

"Your other choice is Angelina."

"God, who introduced her to that?"

"You. It was on TV one day and you put it on."

"I hope you shot me."

Spencer playfully shoved Derek. "I also have Monsters, Inc. and Lilo and Stitch for them. And we get to go home to the Barbie Movie collection."

"I know all the words to those too," Derek moaned.

House glanced at the couple, then at the babies. "It's not too late to return them."

"You enjoy watching kid movies!" Wilson said.

"All right, we can keep them."

"Another hug," Spencer hugged Wilson again, both arms. "Remember Tony's Philosophy."

"I'll keep it in mind," Wilson glanced at House, cooing at David. "But I don't think it'll be an issue."

"Guess what else?"

"What?"

Spencer leaned close. "Derek had his vasectomy last month; Trey is officially the end."

"You're happy?"

"Yeah. As much as I enjoy being pregnant, I'm very happy not getting the shots. My regime ended."

"Lucky. I still have a few more weeks. It's screwing with my emotions."

"Yeah, but right now, everything works." Spencer grinned. "Put the babies down for a nap and jump him."

"Come on, Spencer. I want to get home in time for dinner."

"We're eating out anyway." But Spencer finished his good-byes and got in the passenger seat of the car as Derek climbed in the driver's side and started the SUV.

Wilson and House waved from the sidewalk as the SUV pulled out of sight. Wilson sighed and tucked Arthur closer to his chest.

"What were you and Spencer talking about?" House asked.

"He said something about the shots." Wilson looked up at House. "Right now, the dose is low enough to not mess with my body, just my emotions. And it's making me incredibly horny."

House's jaw dropped. Careful of the babies between them, Wilson pressed against his partner. "Everything works again." He kissed House's neck.

House swallowed. "How… how about we put the twins down?"

"Great plan."

Even with his limp, House flew back up to their loft.


	11. FML

Disclaimer: I am a broke college student. All recognizable figures belong to higher powers.

Yeah, Wilson's going to have a real FML moment in this chapter. I couldn't resist.

FML

"Reid-Morgan residence, Spencer speaking." Spencer pressed the phone between his ear and his shoulder and shifted on the couch, trying to entice Trey to finish a bottle.

"It's me."

"Lose the weight yet?" Spencer teased. He made faces at Trey while he talked.

"I hope those certificates will last a while."

"Harder than you thought? Took me a while. And I didn't even lose all of it. I told Tony how much I weighed at one point and he said I was golden. Derek thought so too."

"I've seen pictures of you before Ella. A little weight looks great on you." Wilson sighed. "No, House knocked me up again."

"You're kidding."

"I wish. He parades around the hospital while I have my head in the toilet bowl. And the twins are only five months! Dammit!"

"Hey, talk to me."

"It took forever to get pregnant with the twins."

Trey giggled when Spencer tickled him. "I think it's like women and in-vitro. After it's done a few times, your body takes over and you can become pregnant on your own. Your body understands the process now and can replicate it."

"My kids are going to be fourteen months apart."

"Ella and Livi are eighteen."

"House was supposed to have the God-damn surgery and we were using condoms."

"Not that I'm making excuses for House, because he does that enough on his own, but he was a little distracted by you."

"I'll give him that."

"And condoms break. It's how I got Livi."

"And how do you get two girls? House did the math for me. The chance of two men having a girl is a one in four and you have two."

"Punnett Squares are fun, aren't they?" Spencer switched the phone to the other ear while he rocked Trey. "And I'm an anomaly; it's part of the Reid Effect."

"Right, I heard about that."

Spencer bit his lip. "Does House know?"

"Not officially, as in, I just confirmed it myself, but he has a pretty good guess." Wilson groaned. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"What are you doing right now?"

"Arthur is down for a nap and I'm feeding David."

"How does it feel?"

"Wonderful. God, I love the boys."

"And their eyes?"

"So far still kind of blue, but they look like they're going to change to brown. I really wanted them to get House's eyes too." Wilson sighed.

Spencer laughed. "Trey has kind of grey-ish eyes. Derek's father had blue eyes."

"You asked how I feel. I'm scared of being on bed rest again. I'm scared of screwing up and I'm scared I'm going to do something to lose the baby."

"You're keeping it."

"Yes. Before I called you, I called Moore. He's sending the damn shots home with House."

"Great way to tell your partner."

"Actually, once I get off the phone with you, I'm packing up the boys and we're bringing Daddy lunch."

"Then I'll let you go. And check the certificates, but I don't think they expire."

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Derek is at work and Elle stopped by to take the girls for the day. It's just me and Trey."

"So you're sitting on the couch making faces at him."

"You bet. Now, go."

"Have a good one, Spencer."

"You too, James. We'll be up soon to visit."

"Hope so."

Spencer grinned at Trey when Wilson hung up. "See, you're going to have _more_ playmates."

Trey grinned and giggled as Spencer lifted his shirt and blew raspberries on his stomach.


	12. Additions

Disclaimer: Not mine. And this one directly follows FML.

Additions

"I thought we agreed that David was my favorite and Arthur was yours."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Well, your favorite likes the sling so he can be close to any warm body and Arthur likes the swinging motion of the carrier."

"Don't get your panties in a twist."

Wilson put Arthur's baby carrier on the conference table and sat down, patting David's back. House unbuckled Arthur and settled him in the crook of one arm. "And you brought lunch. I hope you brought enough to share."

"For us, yes. The twins were fed."

"Score!" House sat next to Wilson, hooking his cane on the table and taking a sandwich from Wilson. "So, what brings you to the hospital? You've been doing a great job with this four-day week."

Wilson rubbed one foot against House's calf. "You notice anything?"

House's eyes softened. "You took the test?"

The younger doctor nodded.

House leaned across and brushed his lips against Wilson's. "I meant to."

"I know." Wilson rested his forehead against House's.

House put down his sandwich and flattened his free hand against Wilson's abdomen. "How are you?"

"A little nauseous. I might have to ban coffee again."

"I can get it here."

"And a lot scared. With the twins…"

"Shh…" House reached up and stroked Wilson's hair. "You've done it once. This time you'll be better and you probably won't have twins again."

"Just because you said that, I will."

"I doubt it."

Wilson swallowed. "I don't want to lose this one."

"You won't. I'll do everything in my power to prevent it. And Moore will help, I'm sure."

"But he's not you."

"Well, no."

"Hey, you brought the boys."

Wilson and House separated as House's fellows filed in. Chase beamed when he saw David and Arthur. David tried to turn around when he heard the familiar voice and began to pat at Wilson.

"All right." Wilson started to unhook the sling. "Want to hold him, Chase?"

"Could I?"

He stood and fitted the sling around the Aussie. David shoved his fist in his mouth and leaned against Chase. Chase immediately reached up to cuddle David.

"Oh my God, they love you," House said.

"You think?"

"Chase, outside of us, you're their favorite person," Wilson grinned as Chase flushed.

Arthur noticed the attention his brother was getting and started to whimper. House turned to his other son. "No, Arthur."

The baby's lower lip trembled.

"Oh God, he's got your puppy-dog pout," House grumbled. "Arthur, there's no reason to cry just because David is getting attention."

"I think you picked the wrong favorite," Wilson leaned over and took Arthur, bouncing him in his arms. "Arthur's the one who needs the constant attention."

House rose and kissed Wilson again. "I love you. I'll bring the shots home with me and then we should call your ex."

"Why?"

"We're going to need a bigger space. And maybe a dog would be nice too."

"You want to interact with Bonnie and you'll take Hector?"

"Why not? The kids'll love him."

"What are you talking about?" Foreman rolled his eyes.

"I knocked up Wilson again. Now, what's wrong with the patient?"

Everyone but Chase gaped.

"Just for that, Chase gets to be godparent," House declared. "Now, go, bring me answers."

"We just got here," Taub protested.

"And you haven't said anything, so I'm assuming you don't have anything." House pointed with his cane. "Leave the baby." House took David from Chase.

Once the fellows were gone, House turned to Wilson and stepped close. He bent his head and kissed Wilson, putting on a show for his fellows just outside the conference room. "When I get home, how about an encore of this one's conception?"

"Better get started before the shots kick in."

"Don't remind me."

Wilson pecked House on the lips and tucked the twins in their carriers. "We'll see you at home."

"You bet, Hot Papa."


	13. One in Four

Disclaimer: Still a broke college student (and I might be for a long time). So all recognizable characters from tv are not mine. I own the babies. And I'm not really a science person, so if any of my information is wrong... Just go with it. In this universe, whatever I write is truth.

One in Four Chance

House drew his Punnett Square on the white board and turned to those gathered, which was Wilson with David and Arthur in their carriers.

"Genetics for… babies," House wrote XY on either side of the square. "With the traditional male and female pairing, there is a fifty-fifty chance of a boy or a girl and it's all on the male to decide the sex." He pointed to the square with his cane.

Wilson grinned and rubbed his baby bump; he was currently sitting on the results of his twenty-week check-up and he knew what the baby's gender was. House wanted to finish his lecture before he found out.

"Now, with two males, there are three choices instead of two." House finished filling in the square: XX, XY, XY, and YY. "We can eliminate the YY choice, because the X-chromosome is needed for life. It contains vital genetic information. So while XYY is sometimes possible, an YY with no X present is not viable. The cells die on contact." He cleared his throat. "This leaves us with two other choices, XY and XX. As you can see, there are two chances for XY and only one for XX." He stood with his cane between his legs, nearly finished with his lecture. "This is why most fertile males have male children. Very few result in females, except for the anomaly that is Dr. Spencer Reid, who has two girls."

"Would you like to know what we're having?" Wilson slid the envelope across the table.

"God, yes." House picked up the envelope and tore into it. "Well, the one in four."

"We're having a girl."

"First you have twins and now a girl," House grinned. "You never cease to amaze me." He leaned over to rock the boys. "Papa's having a girl. You're getting a sister."

"Papapapapapapa," David babbled; Arthur blew spit bubbles.

Wilson pushed himself out of the chair. This pregnancy was much easier than his previous one. The nausea had passed after his first trimester and he started exercising since he wasn't on bed rest. House showed his appreciation for Wilson's figure, including last night. He touched and caressed every part of Wilson's body, paying extra attention to the baby bump. And they were officially moved into a bigger space, with a master suite, three additional bedrooms and Hector.

House was at his side in an instant, resting his forehead against Wilson's. Wilson rubbed his nose against House's. "We aren't going to be able to use the twins' old things."

House tipped his head and kissed Wilson. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Spencer and Derek have clothes left over from Ella and Livi."

Wilson felt a calloused hand slide up his shirt, the thumb brushing back and forth over his stomach. He moaned lightly, loving the touch.

House smirked. "You're so sensitive."

"I want you, _all the time_."

House kissed Wilson again. "I will deny this if asked, but you are a miracle."

Wilson reached down and pressed House's hand closer to his skin.

"My conference room has glass walls."

Wilson leaned forward and kissed House's neck.

"The boys are in the room."

"They're nine months, House." Wilson pressed himself against the older doctor. "Please…"

"Tell you what." House tipped Wilson's face up and pecked him on the lips. "I don't currently have a case. I'll do my clinic hours." He shuddered. "And come home early."

"But I want you now."

"I thought you said you want me all the time."

"I do, right now."

"PAPA!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Wilson groaned and turned to the table. House leaned over and hooked his cane around one of the carriers, dragging it closer. David giggled and reached up for House. House grinned and tapped David's nose with his cane. "Dee, dee, dee."

Arthur pouted at Wilson, tears forming in his eyes.

"What is it, Arthur?" Wilson unbuckled him and lifted him out of the carrier. Cradling him, Wilson gently bounced Arthur. "What is it?"

Sniffling, Arthur pulled himself upright in Wilson's arms, rubbing his nose against his lab coat.

"Thank you, Arthur." He winced when one of Arthur's feet kicked his stomach. "Careful of Papa's stomach."

Arthur pouted and kicked again.

House limped over and took Arthur from him. "Stop it, you're hurting Papa. Wilson, sit."

Wilson rubbed the spot Arthur kicked and carefully sat. David reached over, trying to pat Wilson's cheek. Wilson pulled the carrier closer to him.

House held Arthur in front of him. "Arthur…"

Arthur whimpered and tried to burrow against House.

"You know, just because you'll have a new baby sister doesn't mean we'll love you any less," House cuddled his son. "But you can't hurt Papa."

"Sry."

"I know you are," House bounced him. "But we have to be careful with Papa. He's got another baby inside him."

"Sry, Papa."

"Give him here." Wilson held out his arms. House handed Arthur over and pulled David back to him, tickling him.

Wilson tucked Arthur up against him. "I love you, Arthur."

Arthur sniffled and clung to Wilson. In some ways, House was right about the favorites. David, a very easy-going baby, loved to be entertained, especially by House. Arthur, much more high-maintenance than his twin, needed Wilson's attention.

"I love you," Wilson repeated, kissing the baby's temple and rocking him. "Your baby sister isn't going to change that."

"No." Arthur shook his head. Wilson shook his head. "Little late for that, kiddo."

"A one in four chance," House grinned.

"Hush, you," Wilson smirked, still rocking Arthur.

House bent over and kissed Wilson. "Well, do you want it to be our last one?"

Wilson paused. This pregnancy was much easier than the first. On the other hand…

"Yes, I think it should be."

"I'll schedule my surgery." House smirked. "We already got twins, which was a miracle, and now a girl." He kissed Wilson's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, you closet romantic."


	14. Chance Meetings

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chance Meetings

Wilson reached over the twins' heads and dropped the box of popcorn in the cart. Arthur was asleep, slumped against David. David was happily gumming a teething ring, smiling up at Wilson. He held up the slobbered teething ring.

"You keep it," Wilson assured, rocking the shopping cart and scanning the cookie aisle. He wanted… something sweet.

He jumped when he felt the cart bump against him, hitting him in the side. His hand flew to the side, soothing the baby inside him.

"Wilson?"

He turned. "Cameron?"

House's former fellow looked startled when she caught him head on. "You're…"

"Five months."

"Hi!" David waved.

"And twins?"

"They're nine months."

David grinned and leaned over the rail of the shopping cart, offering Cameron the teething ring. He blinked his brown eyes at her. Unfortunately, David and Arthur got his brown eyes, not House's blue. He hoped against hope that his little girl got her Daddy's eyes.

"Who is the… other parent?"

"House. David, don't throw."

But David already threw the teething ring on the floor.

"Dammit." Wilson gripped the cart with one hand to try and lower himself.

"No, I'll get it."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He fished out a pacifier for David. "My center of gravity is so screwed up."

"But you've done this before."

"After four months with the twins, I was on bed rest." He stroked David's hair. "I was very high risk."

Cameron smiled. "Well, they're very handsome. This one is David?"

"Yes, and his sleeping twin is Arthur." Wilson patted Arthur's back. "David is easy-going and loves his Daddy. And Arthur is just like his Daddy and isn't happy unless I'm paying attention to him."

"House is Daddy?"

"Yes. The other couples we know use Daddy for the donor and Papa for the carrier." He smiled. "Makes it interesting when we're all in the same room, because three heads turn whenever someone says Papa or Daddy."

"You know other… couples?"

"Yeah, we visited them last week for Ella's birthday." He bit his lip and trailed off. "Anyway, I should let you go."

"Yeah." Cameron grinned at David. "See you around."

"I guess." He blew out his breath when she walked away and turned to David. He brushed his nose against his son's. "Well, that was interesting."

He giggled and held out his pacifier.

"No, you keep it."


	15. Rose By Any Other Name

Disclaimer: I'm starting to get sick of writing these (disclaimers, not the story). Anyway, two more chapters after this. Um... No, no one gets bonus points for telling me the obvious Shakespeare reference and yes, I know what actress shares a name with the baby. Did I miss anything?

A Rose By Any Other Name

"How do you manage?" House shifted through the grocery bags as Wilson set them on counters.

"I stuff the stroller." He finished unloading the groceries, nudged Hector with a foot and pushed the stroller into the twins' bedroom. He lifted them into their cribs and pulled their blankets up. David had fallen asleep in the car.

He started their Baby Bach CD and went back into the kitchen. "We ran into Cameron at the store."

"Really?"

"She looked to be about two months."

"Now that is interesting." House held out a spoonful of ice cream. Wilson leaned forward and took the spoon in his mouth. House slid it out with a smirk. "Come here."

"The food."

"Look around you."

Wilson glanced around. "You put it away."

"I did." He picked up the pint of ice cream. "I took care of Hector before you got home and I've been thinking about you all day, you tease." He kissed Wilson. "Let's go." He limped towards their bedroom, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Wilson was following. Wilson shook his head and waddled after House. "What about names?"

"I want to seduce you and you want to talk about names?"

Wilson shrugged and opened his mouth for another spoonful of ice cream. House immediately covered his mouth with his own and shared Wilson's ice cream. He pulled away, resting his forehead against Wilson's. "Not Stacy or Anastasia, nothing that can be condensed to Lisa; Allison is not an option nor is Blythe or any feminization of the name John."

"What does that leave me?"

"Lots of names." He took his own spoonful of ice cream. "Let's talk about it later." He held out the pint of ice cream.

"Damn you," Wilson followed House to their bed, both of them propped up against the headboard. House would feed Wilson a spoonful, then take his. Wilson pressed up against him, his baby bump nudging House. He peered up at House through his lashes. "More."

House set the ice cream aside and slid his hand up Wilson's shirt, just like before. Wilson pouted when House paused, slowly rubbing his thumb in circles. "Now who's the tease?"

"Still you." House pulled the shirt over Wilson's head and dragged his fingertips down Wilson's sides. "Lie down."

Wilson slid down the bed, lying on his back. House brushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. Wilson's hands reached up and began unbuttoning House's shirt. "House…"

House sat up and threw his shirt to the ground. He scooted off the bed and reached for Wilson's button on his maternity jeans. He snapped it open and carefully pulled them off Wilson, dropping them on the floor. Wilson's fingers hooked around the waistband of his boxers but House stopped him. "Leave them on, for now."

"You're being mean."

"Mean? That's all you've got?" House chuckled and bent his good leg on the bed outside of Wilson's hip. Covering Wilson's body with his, he kissed Wilson, deep, open-mouthed kisses, tasting the remnants of ice cream on his teeth. Resting his weight on one leg and one arm, he trailed one hand over Wilson's bump.

"Hello, pretty one," he murmured.

"Me or the baby?"

"Both." He reached up and massaged Wilson's scalp, making the oncologist moan in pleasure. He kissed and blew on Wilson's neck, drawing shivers. Wilson wanted to thrust up, but with his belly he didn't want to upset House's balance and make his hurt his leg.

He drew one his legs up and tipped his pelvis. "Please…"

"Shh… patience."

Wilson's bark of laughter trailed into a moan as House reached down and cupped him through the boxers. The touch through the cloth was just right. "More."

"Any more and I'll hurt you," House reminded. "You're so… sensitive." He massaged Wilson's thighs, trailing close to Wilson's penis and pulling away. He sucked on the oncologist's neck, planning on leaving a mark.

"Wish…" Wilson panted. "I could… feel you…"

"Once this little bundle of joy arrives, we'll get back to our old tricks," House assured. "You can ride me until you walk funny."

"I already… walk funny… Dammit, House!" Wilson shuddered against House as one fingernail scraped against his perineum.

"And there…" House nuzzled Wilson's neck and settled on his side next to the younger man.

"What about you?" Wilson was already curling against House, eyes closed.

"After you and Calista get some rest, you can blow me."

"Hmm… Calista?"

"Means beautiful." He stroked Wilson's hair as he fell asleep. "I love you." His hand trailed down to rub Wilson's belly, feeling gentle kicks. "Shh… Papa's trying to sleep." He hummed and rubbed until the kicks faded away. Kissing Wilson's cheek, he got out of bed and grabbed his cane. David and Arthur would be up from their nap soon. He could plop them in front of the TV with Sesame Street or something while he prepared dinner. Next weekend Derek and Jethro were coming up with their families. They would finish the baby nursery while Tony, Spencer and Wilson watched the kids.

He shook his head and pushed open the door to the nursery, nodding to Hector, standing guard. Who would have thought his life would turn out like this.


	16. Party

Disclaimer: Still no and still broke. There's thirty-five cents in my back pocket, that's all. And I'm sorry to say that the deadline is drawing near, both for Wilson and the story. In this chapter, is the return of "A New Friend" cast- Derek, Spencer, Tony and Jethro with kids in tow.

Party

"We're here!" Spencer stuck his head in House and Wilson's new space, holding twelve-month Trey on his hip.

"Your kid has an afro." House reached for Trey, who gleefully latched on, hugging his adopted uncle.

"My genetics completely took over," Derek set down a tool box and held the door for Fairy Ella and Fairy Livi, who danced into the room, twirling and waving their wands.

"Those are interesting costumes, nothing the stores ship," House remarked.

"Aunt Penny made them special." Spencer set down the diaper bag.

"Where's the other family?" House peered out the door.

"They had to stop. Leo got carsick."

"Vomit, great." House set Trey down and the baby took off after his sisters' streamers. "How's Abby?"

"Swamped. She was asked to lecture again, so she and Tim packed up the twins and flew to California."

"Four-year-olds and coast-to-coast flights do not mix."

"Probably not," Derek cracked his back. "Where's James?"

"Right here." Wilson rounded the corner, herding Arthur and David into the playroom. "Spencer, you look great."

"Took me a year to drop all the weight this time." Spencer wrinkled his nose. Derek pinched his side. "If you wouldn't eat the kids' leftovers."

"Oh my god, you are _such_ a mom," House laughed.

"I know," Spencer blushed. "I remember JJ doing it with Henry. But Trey is into climbing and exploring and chasing after him is exhausting."

"Tell me about it. The twins will haul themselves on the couch and then shout for me to get them down." Wilson sat on the arm of the couch, rubbing the small of his back.

"Well, Jethro and Tony should be here in about thirty minutes with the rest of the stuff and pizza. They called that place you recommended, House."

"God bless them."

Spencer moved next to Wilson. "How are you doing?"

"This is much easier than the twins. She's calm."

"She?"

"House is thinking of taking credit for the Wilson effect."

"I used to make dogs bark for no reason and children burst into tears; that's where the Reid Effect started."

"Ouch," Wilson chuckled.

"You look better, if it helps."

"It does."

"Papa, watch!"

"I'm watching, Livi." Spencer turned his head to watch his daughter spin, trailing her streamers through the air. Arthur caught the ends of one and shoved it in his mouth. "Maybe we should put the streamers away."

Livi frowned and tugged it.

Spencer sighed and bent down, taking the wand end from Livi and wrapping the streamers around it, gently pulling the steamers from Arthur's mouth. "Thank you, Arthur."

"We made it!"

"Pizza!" Ella ran for the door, holding it open for Leo, Tony, and Jethro. Leo proudly carried his bag of toys while Tony balanced the pizzas and Jethro hauled his toolbox.

"I'll get paper plates," Wilson pushed himself up while Spencer and Derek organized the children around the table, pulling one chair away for Wilson. Ella and Leo sat next to each other, with the twins buckled in across from them and Livi and Trey at the head and foot.

House laughed. "I _never_ pictured me with a houseful of kids."

"Neither did I." Lisa Cuddy let herself in, holding a folder in one hand and Rachel's hand in the other. "Just the updates on the insurance and everything. I was passing by."

Wilson took the folder and set it aside, then sat down with his piece of pizza. The rest of the adults leaned against the island.

"Have some, Cuddy," Wilson gestured.

"Please, Mama…" Rachel batted her lashes at her mother. Cuddy hesitated. Spencer moved so that he was between Ella and Rachel, remembering the bruises on his daughter's hand.

Livi remembered too and leaned over to nudge Leo. She pointed to Rachel, "Hurt Ella."

Tony set his pizza down and intercepted Leo before the punch landed, holding one six-year-old fist in his. "What did we talk about?"

Leo pouted. "Daddy says not to hit girls."

"Rachel is a girl."

"But she hurt _Ella_."

Tony had to stifle a laugh. "You have the biggest crush, Leo. She was already punished for hurting Ella; it was a long time ago."

Leo scowled.

"Oh, you are so Daddy's kid." He turned Leo around. "Eat your pizza."

Still scowling, Leo slid back onto his chair. Ella leaned over and kissed his cheek, making his blush. Spencer snorted into his drink. Derek groaned. "We're doomed."

"They're kind of cute," House said.

"Watch it, Trey will be interested in your little girl," Jethro teased.

House glanced between Wilson's bump and Trey, happily smearing pizza sauce in his hair and getting the twins to mimic him. "No."

"Mama, want to sit," Rachel insisted.

"Sorry, Rachel. No, Wilson, don't get up," Cuddy insisted.

Wilson blushed and sat back down.

"One of the kids will finish and you can sit then."

Rachel pouted, but stood next to her mother, holding her plate in one hand and eating her pizza.

"What is she mad about now?" House asked.

"She got a bad grade and wasn't allowed to get the toy she wanted."

"How do you get a bad grade in kindergarten?"

"You wouldn't believe it."

"Done!" Ella slid off her chair and walked over to Derek, holding up her hands. He set down his pizza and held her over the kitchen sink so she could wash her hands. After she finished, Leo and Livi lined up too. Jethro finished off his pizza and grabbed a washcloth to start cleaning the three younger boys.

"What are you planning for today?" Cuddy asked, watching Rachel at the table. She was talking to Jethro as he stripped Trey down to his diaper and wiped pizza sauce out of his hair.

Spencer, Tony and Wilson glanced at each other and shrugged. "Probably take them to the park, wear them out."

"Can you handle them?" she asked.

Tony playfully scoffed. "Spencer can handle his three, my one and the McGee Dynamic Duo. And Dahlia sniffs out trouble and eats it for snack."

Spencer laughed. "We'll be fine."

Cuddy smiled. "Take care of our Wilson."

"I'm pregnant, not incapacitated."

"We will."

"Come on, Rachel. We want to make the movie."

Rachel cleaned up her plate and eyed Leo, Ella and Livi for a moment. They had their heads together, muttering. Cuddy nudged her daughter. "You have your friends at kindergarten. Bye!"

"Thank God," House sighed.

Spencer frowned. "Rachel hates to be left out."

Wilson threw out his plate and cleaned his own hands and face. "Yes. But she does have her own friends."

"She's still lonely at home," Spencer said. "Ella has Livi and Leo has his own spot on our couch. But it's just Rachel."

"Spencer, Leo could be in an empty room and make friends," Tony said, going through the diaper bag and handing Jethro new clothes for Trey. Spencer picked up David, blowing a raspberry on the baby's naked stomach. "Come on, let's get these two dressed and packed in a stroller. Then the daddies can start their work and we'll have fun."

Derek intercepted Spencer, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing him. "Be careful."

"Tony has his gun," Spencer grinned.

Wilson laughed and picked up Arthur, who wrapped his legs over Wilson's bump. "Want to go to the park?"

"Yes!"

House grinned and pecked Wilson on the lips. "Let them run after the kids, all right?"

"I will. Have fun while I'm gone."

"Hello, power tools."

Jethro hauled both tool boxes to the new nursery. "Let's get moving, people."

Spencer, Tony and Wilson buckled babies into strollers. Ella held onto Trey's stroller; Livi rode on Tony's shoulders and Leo marched in front of the House-Wilson babies, holding Hector's leash.

House glanced out the window at the parade before turning back to help Derek and Jethro with Calista's room.


	17. Baby Love

Disclaimer: I have no claim to any characters recognizable from TV. I firmly claim Ella, Olivia, Trey, Leo, Dahlia, Patrick, David, Arthur and Calista. Have to stake my claim somehow.

I hope everyone has enjoyed this as much as I have, but my brain is wandering to new things now. I have a lot of original ideas that I want to get down and another that I want to re-write, again. I might be back, but no promises.

Baby Love

House rubbed his eyes and sank down on his side of the bed. David, usually so easy-going, was having an awful time with his molars coming in. House was just up with him for close to an hour, rocking and singing until the baby finally fell into a fussy sleep.

Yawning, he lay down and flipped onto his side, curling around Wilson. One of his hands automatically swept down the curve of Wilson's belly, almost ready to burst. He closed his eyes when he felt it, the muscles tightening.

His eyes snapped open again and he glanced at the clock. Without waking Wilson, he kept one hand over Wilson's bump, watching the clock and waiting. When it took longer than twenty minutes for the next contraction, House closed his eyes and settled back in again.

Wilson would wake him if they needed to go.

* * *

House groaned when he realized his personal bed warmer wasn't in bed anymore. He rolled onto his back and squinted at the clock. Six-twenty in the morning.

He lifted his head and glanced around the room. Wilson was pacing the room, one hand pressed to his side, panting.

House nodded and swung his legs out of the bed, reaching for his cane.

"No, House, go back to bed."

House rose to his feet and grabbed Wilson's bicep; he kissed his partner. "How far apart?"

"Um… still twelve minutes."

"What do you want to do?"

"Call Chase."

House kissed Wilson's forehead and guided him back to the bed. "Lie down, take some deep breaths."

Wilson laughed and curled on his side.

"I'll call Chase as soon as I get dressed and check your bag."

"All right."

House sat down to pull on his pants; he grinned at Wilson. "Lot easier this time, isn't it?"

Wilson smiled and nodded.

House rested one hand on Wilson's bump. "Hang in there, Calista. We've got a few more things to take care of."

Wilson caught House's hand in his, twining their fingers together. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"All right, you know where everything is?" House lifted Wilson's ready bag over his shoulder.

Chase rolled his eyes and finished his coffee. "Yes. I've watched the boys for you before. Is David still having tooth issues?"

"His first molars are coming in and he is _miserable_. That easy-going baby? Gone."

"If I need help, I'll call Thirteen or something."

"No screwing in our bed."

"Your husband is waiting in the car with his feet propped up on the dash, panting through his contractions."

"I'm going, I'm going." House grabbed the car keys and limped down to the car. Chase shook his head and poured himself another cup and held up three fingers. Two, one.

"Dammit!" House stumbled back in, knocked back Chase's coffee and limped into the bedroom to grab the blanket that Wilson wanted. His mother sent it just for her granddaughter.

"Going now!"

* * *

Wilson idly stroked the knitted blanket in his lap. His contractions were still eight minutes apart and he didn't want to walk anymore. House was sitting on the chair next to him. Moore was checking Wilson's vitals. "You're both doing fine. We'll prep you and bring you in soon."

Wilson nodded and winced when another contraction hit. House rubbed his back, watching the screen. "There we go."

Wilson breathed out, feeling everything relax with him.

"Want to call Chase? Talk to the boys?"

Wilson nodded.

House picked up the phone and dialed their home, then put the phone on speaker.

"House-Wilson residence, Chase speaking."

"It's House and Wilson," House said. "How are the boys?"

"Having breakfast."

"Wilson wants to talk to them."

"Just one… moment. There! You're on speaker. Boys, say hi to Daddy and Papa."

"Hi!"

"Daddy? Papa?"

"Morning, David." Wilson smiled. "Are you feeling better?"

"Little."

"Where you?"

"We're at the hospital."

"Why?"

House and Wilson's eyes met. Arthur was in a perpetual why phase. David learned Papa, Daddy and all the other words; Arthur learned why and stuck with it.

"Papa's having your baby sister."

"No."

"Yes," House told Arthur. "Calista is going to move into the purple and yellow room."

"Ella and Livi."

Wilson stifled laughter. "No, she isn't going to live with Ella and Livi. Oh!"

House looked up with a frown. "That was closer." He looked over the machine. "Wilson, say good-bye." He paged Moore.

"Papa has to go. Be good for Uncle Chase, boys."

"Bye, Papa. Bye, Daddy."

"I love you, boys."

"Love you too!"

Wilson smiled as House ended the call and Moore came in. Moore checked over the machines and smiled. "Let's get you ready."

* * *

Wilson smiled down at Calista, sleeping in his arms. He was allowed to hold her right away this time. And House fed her a bottle and Chase was bringing the boys.

House sat on the edge of the bed. With one hand, he reached over and tapped Calista's nose. "Hello, Beautiful."

"Isn't she?" Wilson glowed. "Our little girl is going to have your eyes."

"You can't just will it."

"No, she will. You'll see." He kissed her forehead.

"She, like the boys, clearly has your hair."

"She'll be gorgeous."

"Good thing I have this stick to beat off the boys that will hang around. Including Leo, Trey and Patrick."

"Doesn't she look cute in her blanket?"

"Of course."

Wilson turned to face House. "Did you have the vasectomy?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Do you suddenly want another one? I think they're reversible."

"Yes, well… no. It's just, right now, holding her."

"Ah, the hormones." House kissed Wilson's forehead. "It'll pass when you're up to your elbows in diapers and chasing after three toddlers."

Wilson frowned, but went back to gazing at Calista.

"Papa! Daddy!"

Chase set the boys down. David toddled to House and clung to his leg. Arthur demanded to be put on the bed. Chase bent and lifted Arthur into his arms again. David tugged House's pant leg harder. House sighed, but bent and lifted his little boy, kissing his temple. "Be careful with Papa." He pointed. "See, that's your baby sister, Calista."

David tucked his head under House's chin and sucked his thumb. The pain from his tooth ruled over his interest.

Arthur leaned forward in Chase's arms and shrugged. "Baby."

"Yes, baby." Chase said.

"You're her godparent, Chase," Wilson said. "House apparently wasn't kidding."

"Well, he's good with the boys. He likes our kids and hello, this means free baby-sitting if I need to take you away for a weekend."

"And if something happens to both of you?"

House snorted. "Are you kidding? Then they go to Spencer and Derek."

"Sit." Arthur patted the bed.

"Will you sit nice?" House asked.

Arthur nodded.

"All right."

Chase set him down and true to his word, Arthur sat nicely.

"I'm going to run upstairs," Chase snuck out of the room, leaving the House-Wilson family alone.

"What are you going to do now?" House asked.

"I'm taking my maternity leave."

"After that?"

"I don't know." He looked up. "I don't want to stop working yet."

"Then don't. We'll figure something out. We'll both work four day work-weeks. We'll both work shorter hours and they'll only be with a nanny for three days, for a few hours. We'll be with them as much as we can."

"Promise?"

House kissed Wilson. "Promise."


End file.
